


It Would Be Weird

by Bunnywest



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sassy Peter Hale, Scott McCall is a Bad Alpha, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywest/pseuds/Bunnywest
Summary: Scott doesn't want Stiles in the pack.His reasoning's a little suspect.





	It Would Be Weird

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late, but I'm here!  
> For the day five prompt - Stiles is pushed out of the pack.

“It’s nothing personal, there’s just no reason for you to be here. You're not really pack.” Scott explains earnestly.

“You had a pack meeting without me, to talk about how to handle the Fae threatening my _Dad_? And there’s no reason for me _to be here_?” Stiles asks incredulously.

“Well, I mean, you’re not like us, Stiles. You’ve said it yourself, you’re a squishy human. You’re not really equipped to do anything.”

Stiles glares at Scott, and the two of them stand there, facing off in the middle of the pack meeting that Stiles didn’t know about and has now inadvertently crashed.

Derek sighs. “I told you not to keep him out of the loop” he says to Scott, frowning. “Stiles is useful, even if he’s human.”

Scott shakes his head. “No. He can’t be pack. I told you, I don’t think he wants to be in the pack for the right reasons. I think he’s only here because of you, Derek” he hisses.

Derek rolls his eyes. “And I told you, you’re wrong. He’s not interested in me. Stiles? Back me up here.”

Stiles looks between the two of them, temporarily derailed. “Wait, what? That’s why you’re pushing me out ? In case Derek and I decide to have a thing?”

He smacks Scott up the side of the head, saying “You’re an idiot, man.”

“Well, it would be too weird ” Scott insists.

“There is _no thing_ , Scott, and even if there was, what the hell does it have to do with you?’ Stiles demands. “It’s no reason to shut me out, especially when my Dad’s the one in danger!”

Scott huffs. “It’s not like you have anything to offer in this case, Stiles. Leave it to me. I’m the one with supernatural abilities. I’m a true Alpha. I’m the one who’s  important here.”

That’s the exact moment that Stiles realises that Scott is interested in Scott being in charge, and that he doesn’t really care about much else. He folds his arms across his chest challengingly. “Oh, right, so you’re going to take care of this? How exactly are you planning to protect my dad?”

“Well, I’m looking into it…”Scott says hesitantly.

“Oh. Oh, well if you’re looking into it, it should all be fine, right? It’s not like you need my help. I’ll just go home to my _only surviving parent_   and wait for you to call me and tell me it’s all taken care of, shall I ?” Stiles' tone absolutely _drips_ sarcasm.

Scott's actually stupid enough to miss it, and say "That's probably for the best."

Stiles snaps out "Fine. I'm going to deal with this myself. If you want me out, I'm out. But don't come crawling back next time your ass is in danger, Scott. You did this, remember."

The sound of the door slamming as he leaves echoes loudly in the stunned silence. Scott stares at the door, and the pack stare at Scott. Finally, he says “It’s for the best. In the end, he’s only human. This pack’s no place for him.”

Peter detaches himself from where he’s been leaning casually against the wall, blending in with the shadows so much that Scott had forgotten he was there. He steps forwards and observes “He’s right about one thing.”

Scott turns with a questioning look. “You are an idiot. One, he’s not completely human, he has inherent magical properties - surely you’ve figured that out by now? And two, he’s definitely not interested in my dear nephew.”

“How could you possibly know that?” Scott demands.

Peter looks at Scott with something akin to pity. “Any halfway decent Alpha should always know what’s going on in his pack, Scott.”

“I do! I do know!” Scott insists.

“Really? Then maybe I’m not pack either, since you haven’t noticed what's right under your nose,” Peter muses, examining his claws casually.

“I notice plenty! Noticed what?” Scott looks confused, and a little worried. Nobody has the right to question whether he’s a decent alpha, yet here’s Peter, doing just that, like he knows something Scott doesn’t.

“Oh, you idiot child. Stiles isn’t interested in Derek, because he’s been seeing _me_ for months now” Peter finally tells him with a smug expression.

Scott gapes. “That – that’s even more wrong! It’s bizarre! It’s twisted!” he chokes out.

“It’s delicious, actually. We’re both very happy with the arrangement.” Peter tells him with a filthy grin. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go and help my boyfriend defend his father against a Fae attack. I’d say by now he’s halfway through surrounding his house with iron filings, which ten minutes research would have told you is the most effective defense.”

And he strides out the door to go and find his young lover.

 


End file.
